


Reasons to love Castiel / Reasons to hate Castiel.

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Humanity, Castiel fucks shit up, Castiel is a Little Shit, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Drabble, Everyone Loves Castiel, Everyone hates castiel, Heaven hates him, Humanity, Like, Tumblr loves him, Writing Prompt, castiel - Freeform, really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Describe a character twice. Once to fall in love with him, and again to be repulsed by him.Two 'paragraphs' that start with "There is an angel called Castiel that fell for humanity," one written to like the character, another written to hate the character.Just a quick writing practice.





	Reasons to love Castiel / Reasons to hate Castiel.

_There is an angel called Castiel that fell for humanity._   
_He was different from the other angels._   
_He was the one to pull Dean Winchester from hell, and from that day on he was in love._   
_He doesn’t understand jokes that well. Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven is a prime number, and prime numbers can be pretty intimidating._   
_Also he’s a grumpy / cute drunk._   
_He tries to understand humans, but he just can’t get a hang of it. There’s just so many things to remember. Brush your hair and your teeth, but not with the same brush. Don’t stand too close. It’s creepy to count all of Dean’s freckles._   
_He’s just a smol bunny who loves bees and has the cutest smile and ahhhh~_   
_Everybody on Tumblr loves him._

 

  
**There is an angel called Castiel that fell for humanity.**   
**He’s an abomination, a Rouge angel that seems to fuck everything up.**   
**Humanity changed him. Made him disobedient. He fell for something that will never love him back.**   
**He will never understand how the Winchesters are just using him. He will be heartbroken eventually.**   
**He doesn’t understand how he messed up heaven and killed millions of angels. Just for one little speck of dust.**   
**He leaves wars just to check on his humans. He willingly killed his own brothers for them as well. He literally locked all the angels out of heaven and just went "oopsie, I’m so sorry. Now I’m being hunted. So unfair!! I just deserve everything because I’m cute and I should be forgiven for everything"**   
**Everybody in heaven hates him.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to Kudos if you like it and comment feedback! :) Have a great day!


End file.
